


May the Angels always watch over you

by mee4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Jock Dean, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Slow Build, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au, supernatural high school, supernatural high school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar, 25 year old teacher with the parental rights of his 8 younger siblings, finds out that five of them are at a party and goes there to send them all home. He takes help from his senior student, a boy named Winchester who drives the youngest of the party-siblings home. Castiel invites him in and all types of relationships begins.</p><p>Or the one where Dean is a jock but a loner and Castiel doesn't really have friends other than his siblings and they start finding themselves with the other person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May the Angels always watch over you

“Everybody! We have a special guest appearance here today! Let me introduce to you, the one and only: MISTER ANGEL!” The crowd started cheering and Balthazar Angel actually smiled. He remembered those days when he was the one drinking, gambling and hooking up. Wished sometimes that he still was one of them. The people soon forgot about him and he started to make way between them, into the house. His brothers was in there somewhere. Five of them. Uriel, Raphael and Lucifer he could handle, they were over 18 but Gabriel, who still had a few months to go, was also there and fucking fifteen year old Castiel. Balthazar realized as he was pacing around the living room, trying to get a look at all the people, that he couldn’t see any of his brothers. He was yelled at for being too old for the party but some kids shyly greeted him as “Professor Angel”. He sighed and went upstairs. The house was old and huge and he thought he’d never find a single one of his brothers before dawn. Luckily he did, they were just not single. Uriel was just by the stairs, frenching some probably four year younger girl. Balthazar tapped his shoulder and when Uriel unwillingly turned around, his red-kissed face turned into a surprised and almost scared looking grimace. Balthazar didn’t have to say anything. He just wore his mask of father figure disappointment. Uriel started to explain, Balthazar pointed to the front door.  
“Car. Now.” He said. Uriel went, his shoulders up by his ears. He wasn’t even a teenager any more, turned 20 a couple of months ago but he knew that this was right out of orders. Balthazar wanted to let his brothers be, wanted them to have fun and experience but he didn’t really feel like it was such a good idea now when he’d actually gotten the parental rights. And there were too many of them to not care. Apart from the five he was trying to find – well, four now – there were four more. Michael was even older than Balthazar and not even around anymore but there was Anna, Naomi and Samandriel, 15, 13, and 12 waiting at home. Well, Anna wasn't home either but at least she wasn't at a party. Ten brothers and sisters and Balthazar had eight of them in his custody. He himself was only 25, making a living as a teacher at the local high school and even though they were doing fine, he was scared every month that he wouldn’t be able to provide for them all. The money their father left them after he was gone was disappearing too fast even though he tried so hard not to let expenses go to stuff that wasn’t needed.  
  
He found Raphael and Lucifer in a bedroom with a couple of other almost-not-teenagers, smoking weed. Raphael got so scared he almost started to cry and Lucifer just laughed with a too wide to be good-grin on his face when they too left the party and went to the car. Raphael plead for Balthazar’s forgiveness, but he didn’t even listen. There was still two brothers missing, the ones he actually wanted to find, the ones who were underage and absolutely not allowed to be at this bash.  
Balthazar wasn’t going to find them inside, he finally understood after walking into several sexual acquaintances, having to walk around drinking games and separate two wasted guys in a fight. They weren’t inside.  
  
Balthazar went out again, looked around the lawn and finally found someone he knew. It was a senior from his English class, one of those jocks who always made trouble. One he easily could blackmail. He had just finished some sort of drinking game and was soaking up the applause from his win and he looked to damn pleased with himself in the center of attention. Girls giggled as he winked at them and even a couple of boys pretended to swoon. As he walked away from the crowd to a table of beers and picked one up, Balthazar went up to the boy and put a steady hand on his shoulder.  
“Winchester,” Balthazar said fiercely. The Winchester boy quickly turned his head towards Balthazar and ducked away from his hand, like it'd burnt him.  
“What the- Mr. Angel?” The senior spat and took a large swig of his new found beer. Balthazar gave him a look. Winchester looked like he swallowed his own tongue.  
“’M eighteen,” he defended even though the professor hadn’t said anything.  
“Yeah and I don’t really care,” Balthazar stated, “I need your help.”  
“Ask for Ruby up the stairs, she’s got some pretty good stuff,” Winchester said and turned around.  
“I’m not talking about pot.” The Winchester boy looked over his shoulder, his face furrowed.  
“Then why the hell are you talking to me?” His voice took off in a high pith on the word ‘talking’ and the boy seemed very annoyed by the fact.  
“I need to find my brothers, Castiel and Gabriel, you know them? You’re gonna help me find them.”  
“I know of them. And why the fu- why should I do that?”  
“Your English grade.” The younger man stopped his motion and looked furious at Balthazar. He kept his face stone cold. Balthazar could see his thoughts, “He couldn’t possibly? Yes, he could. What if he actually does it? Do I care? No, I don’t“.  
“What the fuck do I care?” He was about to turn again when Balthazar pulled the card he didn’t want to play but did know was gonna do it for him.  
“I’ll bet John would.”

“And then I really got embarrassed, so I just let out a squeal and ran off and the day after everybody was looking strangely at me, I mean more than they usually does… Why am I talking, Gabe? Why am I telling you this stuff?” Castiel hissed, his voice going dangerously high. They were walking alongside the house, the smell of grass and alcohol strong in their noses and the damp weather on their skin.  
“You’re drunk, little brother,” Gabriel laughed and pat his brothers back. Castiel felt like throwing up as he did.  
“We aren’t supposed to be here, Gabe.” Castiel looked around, he didn’t feel like he belonged, but then again, he actually never did. There was just so many people, drinking, being drunk and doing strange things.  
“Lighten up, Cassie, you’re drunk, you are here and why not make the best of it?” Gabriel was handed a bottle of vodka, mixed with some sort of soda. It had a very greenish colour and when he took a sip, Castiel could see wrinkles all over his face. It probably looked better than it tasted and it looked disgusting. Castiel drank four mouthfuls.  
Castiel had been drunk a couple of times before. The first one right after their father… well, disappeared. It was nearly two years ago. It felt more like five. He had found a bottle of liquor, and drunk it. Balthazar had been furious, while Lucifer had congratulated him for starting his long and prosper process of becoming a real man. Castiel had spent the following day in bed. And the one after that. Pretty much a week, he laid in bed, refusing to get up. Samandriel had baked him cookies and the only thing that had made Castiel get up, get dressed and return to his somewhat normal life, was his little brothers plead. The other siblings had just told him to get up, tried to make him get up, threatened and telling him what should happen if he didn’t. Samandriel was the only one who'd asked him, begged him to.  
This time, Castiel wasn’t wasted because he was in despair over his father, this time because he’d been dumped. Gabriel scanned his little brother’s face and Castiel tried to look him straight in the eyes but they seemed to not want that.  
“You better of witou-”  
“I don’t want to talk about… it.” Castiel was usually quite talkative, but when it came to feelings and love and stuff, he wanted to keep stuff for himself. Didn’t want Gabriel to dig his ridiculously big nose into his business. He only told him because he happen to be drunk and apparently he says a lot of stuff he isn’t supposed to then. But he had to admit, if he was gonna talk about stuff like that, Gabriel would be the obvious choice. He couldn’t talk to the oldest brothers, the two of them were too… old somehow. They’d probably just tell him not to break hearts and send him off. Well, Balthazar would, Michael wouldn’t say anything, cuz he wasn’t around. Uriel and Raphael would simply be too embarrassed to talk about it and just tell him to use protection. Naomi and Anna was too young. And girls. Anna was surley not very much younger then him but again, she was a girl. Samandriel… just no, you don’t talk about problems like that with twelve year olds. Gabriel was the only choice left. He was very open minded, Castiel also thought bisexual but never really got to know if that was the case. He’d never asked and Gabe had never told. Maybe he actually should talk to his brother?  
  
“It wasn’t that serious anyway.” The words just slipped out. He put a hand over his mouth, why would he say something like that. It was pretty true though, not like he was in love. It just really sucked to be the dumped one.  
“Every relationship is serious,” Gabriel said gravely and Castiel was a little knocked back by the statement. Gabriel usually laughed shit away.  
“It doesn’t matter if you aren’t in love or if you are, if you are committed to another person, you give the person a piece of yourself, a piece you can never have back. The piece will forever be theirs and they can do whatever the hell they want with it. If they choose to love it, to cherish it and to keep the feelings going, the piece will be reminded of that and if they choose to stomp at it, call it names and set it on fire, the piece will remember that.” Castiel stared at his brother, his mouth slightly open and head tilted to the side.  
“You are the most sentimental being I have ever met,” Castiel said and Gabriel finally started to smile.  
“Just teaching my little brother about life.” They casually stood with their backs leaning against the wooden house, drinking from the soon to be empty vodka flask. Castiel was feeling dizzy and his eyes started to loose more and more focus. Gabriel laughed like a maniac at his little brother. He draw him into a hug. Castiel was taken by it but soon found his arms pressed against his brothers back.  
“I love you, brother,” Gabriel said.  
“I… love you too.”

Dean got scared. He looked at Professor Angel and wanted that sad and still pleased look on his face to disappear. He wanted to beat the living crap out of him.  
“You-” he said but didn’t continue, didn’t know what to say, what to make out of it.  
“So, when you find my brothers, you tell Gabriel to get to the car, it’s parked just over there,” Balthazar pointed behind him at an old, red Mustang with a couple of guys in and around it, “and you are going to drive Castiel home.” Dean raised a brow.  
“You want me to do what?”  
“I know you have a car, I have only room for four of my brothers and I want to talk to the older without Castiel, do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes. Yes… sir.” Balthazar turned around and so did Dean. He felt resentful. He was just minding his own buissnes and that twat just ruined his whole evening. He might have even gotten laid if it wasn’t for that stupid Mister Angel.  
“Angel my ass,” Dean said to himself while searching the grounds for the other Angels. He found them easier than anticipated, just around the corner of the house. Gabriel was dressed in a green jacket and some jeans while Castiel wore his usual trench coat and school outfit but he’d left the school uniform's tie at home. Thank god, he shouldn’t be wearing the uniform at all, he’d probably get himself beaten up over it. They were laughing about something Gabriel just said, or Gabriel was laughing and Castiel smiled. It wasn’t really a big smile but it looked genuine. Dean got a sudden change of emotion, didn’t want to spoil the fun too much for the younger boys so he simply walked up to them and went:  
“Angels! Having fun?” He put on a big smile and couldn’t help but notice the pure surprise that both of the younger got on their faces. Their expression soon left and Gabriel pushed himself of off the wall.  
“Could be better,” Gabriel said and grinned. Dean raised a brow, even though he knew what Gabriel meant. Gabriel immediately sunk, his shoulders drawn up and his face got all red. Dean hadn’t meant to embarrass him but couldn’t see how he was supposed to do anything about it now. Castiel hadn’t said anything but he was watching his brother carefully, eyes narrowed. He looked like he was experiencing something for the first time and his light blue eyes were so curious. Gabriel looked back at him and forced a laugh, but then turned his head to Dean again. Gabriel asked what Dean wanted, not in a particularly irritated or interested voice, just like he wanted facts.  
“Well, your brother,” Dean started.  
“Which one?” Castiel interrupted.  
“The one that pole dances and wears coconuts over his nipples, who do you think?” Dean met Castiels gaze to empathize his exaggeration.  
“I didn’t know any of my brothers did that?” Castiel didn’t lower his gaze and he tilted his head sliglty. Dean lost his thoughts. What the fuck.  
“The one that’s my English teacher,” he explained to Gabriel and was the one – for once – to break gaze with the other person. He usually was the one looking the longest, making other people uncomfortable but Dean didn’t think Castiel would ever stop staring. “The one that can ask me to do something for him, because I’m flunking English.” Gabriel didn’t seem surprised.  
“Where is he?” He asked as he was looking around.  
“By the car, front porch. Or somewhere looking for the two of you.”  
“Is he really mad?” Castiel asked. Dean looked at him again. He looked at the ground. Dean felt like it was a bit odd thing to ask, of course he would be mad, why would he else gone to all the effort of finding them? And even if he wouldn’t have tried to find them, Dean was sure professor Angel would be one of those who sat up waiting for their kids to get home and then giving them a lecture about it.  
“Nah, it’s probably not so bad,” Dean tried to comfort. Gabriel started to walk pass him.  
“Well, we probably should get going then.” Dean put his hand around Castiel’s shoulders as he said:  
“Not so fast, Gabriel. I am escorting young Castiel here home, you go to your brothers.” Gabriel turned around faster than Dean thought was possible, with a look of both jealousy and incomprehension. He asked what Dean was talking about.  
“Your big bro has told me to take your beloved little brother home saftly, in my car and to send you to him to take care of.”  
“Why?” Gabriel spat.  
“Because the rusty Mustang of yours doesn’t really take six people, does it?” Gabriel made an unnatural noise. He looked at Castiel who hadn’t said or done anything in a while except for looking at the arm around his shoulders.  
“Are you gonna be fine, Cassie?” Gabriel asked with lots of love in his voice and Dean felt a small bit of recognition. He too was a big brother, always trying to look after his little brother. Castiel nodded. Then Gabriel nodded too and wandered off. Dean let go of Castiel but soon figured that was a bad idea. He almost dropped to the ground immediately. He put Castiel’s arm over his shoulders instead of the other way around and lightly pressed his hand on Castiels back for support.  
“Okay, buddy, let’s go.”  
  
They got around the house before they had to stop. Castiel was bending over, making extremely disgusting noises but nothing seemed to come up. Dean stood by his side and looked and felt rather out of place. He wasn’t really used to babysit. He usually went to parties alone and met up with friends who he left when they got boring, too drunk or when he found someone to hook up with. When Castiels non-vomiting stopped, they pressed on side by side. Castiel walked for himself, almost looking like he wasn’t drunk at all. Castiel stopped and Dean didn’t notice at first. Castiel was watching the tiles on the ground, how peculiar they looked and how they somehow seemed to get bigger, really fast. Dean barley caught him, but he got hold of the younger’s arms and he let himself down on the pavement. It mostly looked like he fell too, but backwards instead of Castiel’s forward. Castiel’s face pretty much knocked Dean in his groin.  
“Whoa there, Cassie,” Dean panted and pushed Castiel up in a sitting position.  
“Never thought I was gonna get down there that quickly, Winchester,” Castiel said teasingly with a big grin. It took Dean a couple of seconds before he understood what Castiel was playing at and when he did he got totally embarrassed and looked away for a second. He then helped Castiel to his feet while muttering:  
“Really know your way with words, huh? And don’t call me Winchester.” Castiel now looked like he was scared Dean was going to punch him for what he said and Dean thought that was better than the too pleased smirk he’d had a couple of seconds earlier. Dean thanked himself for parking really close to the party, because when he had to drag a way to muscular to be that young-sophomore to it, it still felt like 20 miles. They finally got to the black -67 Impala and Dean smiled that way he always did when he saw his baby. He opened the passenger door and as he pressed Castiel in, head first, Castiel finally answered.  
“Well, don’t fucking call me Cassie than.” Dean slammed the door shut, went around it and as he got in he promised Castiel that if he was to puke in his car, he’d pay with his life.  
Their ride was in silence. It wasn’t very awkward though, Dean thought, it was just quiet. When they pulled up to the curb of outside of the Angel’s, Castiel didn’t get out of the car. Dean thought he’d stopped at the wrong one but Castiel ensured him it was the right one.  
“What are you waiting for then?” Dean asked, sounding more grumpy than intended. Castiel didn’t seem to notice as he watched the house. The red Mustang was parked on the driveway, the lights on the porch were lit and Castiel still didn’t move.  
“Do you fight with your brother, Dean?” Castiel asked without moving. Dean didn’t comment on the fact that Castiel knew he had, and only one, brother.  
“Sure we do, he’s a pain in the ass.”  
“Picture that, but times six. Or seven. Or might even eight.” He turned his head to Dean and they stared at each other. “I don’t like fights.”  
“It’s not like you can just ignore them, fly away and live happy,” Dean blurted out. Castiel’s eyes narrowed, still he didn’t look angry.  
“No.” He simply answered. Dean had a hard time understanding the guy in front of him. He was so fucking strange.  
“So, are you gonna go up there?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded slightly and opened the car door. He turned to Dean once more and asked if he’d like to come in for a while. Dean was surprised and didn’t know what to answer.  
“Just for a short while,” Castiel said, “maybe you can hold my brothers from fighting just by being there?” Dean felt sorry for him. He didn’t really like fighting, even though he often picked them in school, but home was another side of the coin. He finally said “okay”. It was an odd thing to do. He had actually never spoken to Castiel before, and now he was striding along with him, about to walk into his house. He felt all of a sudden as if he was doing something really stupid and stopped for a second. Castiel opened the door and asked over his shoulder if Dean was coming. He figured, when he was already there, he could might as well follow and stepped into the house after the younger boy. 

Castiel and Dean took their outerwear of and Castiel made way to the kitchen. There was loud voices coming from the living room and as soon as the front door slammed shut, they got silent. Castiel opened the fridge and offered Dean a Coke. He accepted it and leant against the freezer, his arms crossed and looked around the room. Castiel was just about to say something when Balthazar entered the room. He looked shocked when he saw Dean and stared a pretty good ten seconds before doing anything at all.  
“I… Castiel… I didn’t know you’d be here, Winchester.” Castiel could hear that his brother did that thing with his voice, he didn’t understand what it meant though. Dean shrudded and looked at Castiel and so did Balthazar. It took him a while to understand they both wanted him to explain the situation.  
“Oh, I-”  
“Could you come with me for a second?” Balthazar interrupted. Castiel nodded and they went down the hall, just a couple of meters. Balthazar hissed at him, asked why the hell Winchester was in their kitchen.  
“I invited him.”  
“Yeah, I can understand that, but, why?”  
“He drove me home, he being very nice.” Balthazar put a hand over his eyes and then they both watched Dean through the open space between the kitchen and the living room as he stood around, awkwardly with his hands down his pockets.  
“You are going to have to ask him to leave,” the older brother said and Castiel looked at him with large eyes.  
“Why?” He asked and really wanted Balthazar too see that he was drunk and vulnerable and didn’t want to fight tonight. As to enhance the effect, Castiel hiccupped.  
“What are you gonna do with him?” Balthazar asked. Castiel frowned.  
“Yeah, well you can’t just have him stand in the kitchen, can you?” Castiel hadn’t thought about “doing” anything with Dean, just like sit around and talk or something for as long as Dean would want to hang around. Castiel shrugged. Balthazar finally sighed.  
“Tomorrow,” he said, while pointing a finger at Castiel’s face. Castiel tilted his head forward and Balthazar left him. He watched Dean for a couple of more seconds before sliding up behind him.  
“Dean?” Dean practically jumped out of his skin.  
“The fuck, Cas, don’t sneak up on me like that!” Castiel promised not to and offered him a chair. They sat down, drank their Cokes and slowly a conversation started. Castiel was still held up by the thought that Dean had given him a name nickname. Cas. Cas. The word tasted good and especially sounded nice as Dean said it. 

Gabriel stumbled down the stairs, not wanting to come across any of his brothers he did it as quiet as he could. The lights in the kitchen were on and he could see Castiel sitting by the table and another figure across it from him, his back towards Gabriel. At first he thought it was one of the older siblings, but realized it wasn’t. As he entered the room, he saw that it was- fucking Dean Winchester. He stopped. Castiel waved and Dean turned his head. Gabriel murmured something that might have been a “Hi, just gonna get a soda” but he wasn’t even sure himself. Dean and Castiel started talking again, it sounded like they’d know each other since forever and it bothered Gabriel. It bothered him more than he would’ve liked to confess.  
“Would you care to join us?” Castiel asked as Gabriel took way too long to get something out of the refrigerator. He turned to his brother and said that he didn’t want to ruin all the fun.  
“We’re just talking about school,” Castiel claimed.  
“It’s not very fun at all,” Dean said with a grin. Castiel looked a little hurt by the statement, Gabriel fond of it.  
“It was a joke, Cas,” Dean explained and the sadness disappeared and was replaced with an expression of “oh” and Gabriel’s smile faded away. Cas? Since when was Cassie called that? Dean laughed. It was like the heaven fell to heart and came out through his curved mouth. Gabriel didn’t want to think it but couldn’t help himself. He’d always had a soft spot for the boy, just never really gotten a grasp on whether Dean actually would ever go for a guy ever less him. And now he was sitting in his house, talking to his socially awkward, fucking little brother. As Gabriel thought all of these things, Dean took a quick look at the clock and a little uncomfortably stood up.  
“Eh, I think I better get going.” Castiel just nodded and smiled with one of the corner of his mouth. Dean nodded once and walked away. Gabriel went up to Castiel.  
“So, he calls you Cas, huh?” He was trying to sound indifference but couldn’t quite manage. Castiel didn’t notice, and Gabriel wasn’t surprised, there was a lot of things Castiel didn’t notice.  
  
Gabriel left Castiel shortly after, went out into the hallway and saw that Dean was still there.  
“Can’t you find your shoes?” Gabriel asked. Dean looked up and he looked a little nervous.  
“Actually, no,” he said with a cough. Gabriel laughed and Dean also cracked up. It was a mess around the shoe rack, with nine people living in the same house. Gabriel knew what shoes his siblings wore though and could easily pick up Winchesters from the large pile. He held them up for Dean to grab but snapped them out of reach as he tried. Dean looked at him from under his eyebrows. Gabriel looked down.  
“I…” he started but didn’t continue. He wanted to tell Dean how he hadn’t really mean to hit on him before, how he actually really had hit on him and he wanted to tell him that he wouldn’t mind if Dean wanted to hit on him or if he didn’t that was fine, too.  
“Could I have my shoes, Gabriel?” Gabriel met the green eyed boys gaze.  
“Why do you keep saying my name like that?”  
“Like what?”  
“You put emphasize on the ‘a’, Gabriel.” Gabriel explained, already feeling embarrassed because when he said it himself he understood. The ‘gay’ in his name literally was hearable. Dean also looked embarrassed.  
“I’m not gay,” Gabriel whispered. Dean nodded and looked away. “I just… like boys too.” And then they had a staring competition like one Gabriel could have with Castiel. Gabriel was a little scared. Dean was unpredictable, not one of the people you usually want come out to, since you have no idea if he’ll use it against you, not care or kiss you. In the end it was the middle option Dean choose.  
“Whatever floats your boat, man,” he said shrugging. Gabriel saw it though. The biting in is lip, the insecure eyes trying to grasp anything to look at and the hands he suddenly didn’t know where to put.  
“But you are.” Gabriel hadn’t meant to say it out loud. All of those things that had made Gabriel say it disappeared. Dean looked like his normal self, brows cocked and he said naturally:  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” He didn’t sound upset or angry, just curious as to why the hell Gabriel might think he was.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”  
“It’s fine, dude.” Gabriel looked up.  
“What?”  
“I actually find it quite intriguing and flattering that you would very much like to sleep with me,” Dean said and snatched his shoes out of a stunned Gabriel’s hands. He put them on as Gabriel regained control over his own body but before he could even try to think of a comeback Dean was by the door, winking at him and the left him standing there like a fool. 

When Dean closed the door at a very confused Gabriel face and turned to walk to his car, he accidently almost tripped over someone.  
“Anna?” He said in surprise as he untangled himself from the other person and Anna stared at him.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” She asked, equally surprised to see Dean there as Dean was to see her there.  
“Well, professor… and Castiel… and Gabriel…” He didn’t really know how to explain the whole situation but Anna came to his rescue.  
“No need to say more, just a usual evening of my brothers.” He stared at here. He dark, mahogany coloured hair lay in perfect curls over her shoulders, her light blue eyes peireced thorugh the night and as he watched her he could definitely see the resemblencde, especially between her and Castiel.  
“I didn’t know you were an Angel.” It sounded strange and pathetic but he couldn’t help but say it. He hadn’t know.  
“Was that supposed to be a pick-up line?” Anna wrinkled her nose at him, giving him a proper bitch-face. She held a couple of books in her hands and he wondered where she’d been. Studying? A Friday night? Or had she had the same type of evening as her brothers? Just at another party, better concealed?  
“Only if you want it to be.” She stared at him, just the way both Gabriel and Castiel had done and he realized that the whole family must have some sort of staring-gene because when you come to think about it, all of the once Dean had met or seen interact with other people did that. After what seemed like an eternity Anna started to smile and had to look away, probably blushing but it was too dark to see. Dean smiled too.  
“I’ll better get inside,” Anna said abruptly and sucked her lips into her mouth to try and hide the smile. Dean nodded, also needing to get home. He scratched the back of his head and said good night.  
“Oh, yeah, good night, sleep tight,” she said and opened the door.  
“And may the Angels always watch over you.” Dean never knew if she got that he was referring to the Angels family rather than the heavenly angels and he never knew she watched him from the kitchen window till the red lights of the back of the Impala went over the hill and disappeared through the night.


	2. "Hi":s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This have taken a lot of time??? Not like I have written a lot in the last couple of evers but here's a chapter and I'm working on a third one.

It was the beginning of a lot of new stuff. Dean found himself saying “hi” to three more people in school. The first time he saw Castiel, he didn’t even notice that he did it himself, until Castiel said it back, wide eyed and looking like Dean was his hero. Dean got a little flustered but fortunately Castiel didn’t stop very long and quickly moved on, big smile on his face. Maybe not that big, but big for Castiel. Dean’s friends looked at him, eyebrows raised, Dean just put his books into his locker.  
“You know that kid ‘Castiel’?” Jo asked him, her tone sour and Abaddon looked at him in disbelief. Dean shrugged.  
“Come on, that kid is the creepiest to walk this planet,” Abaddon said resentfully. Dean turned to her, took a step forward.  
“He ain’t that bad,” he only said and Abaddon’s eyes went sparkly. She didn’t contradict him though. Dean slammed his locker door shut and walked away, Jo, Abaddon and Crowley at his tale.  
The first time he saw Anna again, an hour later, she was the one to say hello. Dean was alone by then, late for class and rushing down the hallway. She exited the girl’s bathroom and he nearly ran straight into her.  
“Whoa, hi,” she said while leaning back. He stopped completely, pretty much staring at her the same way Castiel had been staring at him.  
“Ehm, hi,” he finally made himself say. Anna laughed and asked if he was late. He took a quick look at one of the large clocks and said, even though it wasn’t really true, that he wasn’t that much late.  
“Well, I better get going anyway,” Anna confessed and started to walk away. Dean looked after her and when she turned her head, he didn’t look away. He just smiled. So did she and then she was gone.  
Gabriel and Dean didn’t say anything really. They just sat next to each other at lunch. Gabriel liked to be alone when he ate, Dean had seen him on purpose sit by an empty table. He had friends, but was kind of a loner anyway. Dean did not like to eat alone. But for the moment he hadn’t any money to spend on McDonald’s so when his little click wanted to go there, he lied and said he didn’t cope walking over there. So he was alone in the canteen, a tray loaded with mash potatoes and sausage. It smelled like rotting corpses. He was slowly pacing around the tables to find someone to sit by that wasn’t annoying or would question his presents. He soon found Gabriel, in the far back. Dean sort of just looked at him, bit his lower lip and Gabriel gave him the slightest nod. Dean sat down and they ate in silence, watching the other students as they screamed, laughed and threw things at one another. They didn’t say anything when they parted either, just gave each other a look and were off to class.

Castiel was feeling something new. He’d never really had a friend if you couldn’t count your siblings and he wasn’t going to call Dean his ‘friend’ but it had felt so good when the Winchester boy had greeted him in the hallway. No one had ever done that, not with the intension of friendship. Castiel was always by himself and few took notice to him, neither to make him their friend, nor bully him. He was left alone and he often liked being alone, there was no real lack of that sort of thing. And that made the whole thing with possible-friend Dean even more intriguing. Why all of a sudden did he want to be someone’s friend? There had never been that sort of urge before and now, after just a ride home and some half drunken talk, there was the want of more. Not the kissing kind of more, just talking and present kind.  
Castiel was quite smart, he wasn’t just a people person. He didn’t really know how to react to certain things and sometimes he was aware of the fact that he acted strangely but mostly he just asked the questions he wanted answered, never asked the once he didn’t care for, he said the things he wanted said and looked at things till they made some sort of sense. On the night Dean had drove him home, two days ago, he’d been looking at the older boy quite a lot, just because he couldn’t figure him out. He did that with all the new people he met and he had from experience also come to the realization that most people didn’t like being looked at for too long and Castiel couldn’t understand why not. He found people beautiful and if the person also was nice talking to he’d find them even more attracting. He wanted not only to know how they work, how they answered when asked difficult questions but he wanted to know just how their lips curved when they smiled at their beloved or best friend or of fond memories, he wanted to know how their hair laid on their head when just stepping out of the shower or waking up in the morning, he wanted to know what angle their ears where shaped and how long their fingers were. He’d never gotten to know everything about anyone. Gabriel was the one he knew the most of, and Anna of course, and he didn’t even know how many birthmarks Gabe had on his arms or how many lines there were in Anna’s hands. And even though he wanted to know all of these things about all the people he’d met, no one had ever taken an interest to actually want to know things about Castiel. Not even his love interests had been interested. Dean had asked things about Castiel, small things like what he liked to eat and what shoe size he had and it had made Castiel astonished. And maybe now, things was about to change. With a boy called Dean.

Castiel happen to have his on brother in English class, something the other students seemed to see as an advantage for Castiel but neither Castiel nor Balthazar thought of it that way. If Balthazar should be completely honest, he gave Castiel a harder time rather than an easier. Castiel didn’t seem to mind and he was happy with the B he kept steady. Right now he sat in the front row, by himself, scribbling down Balthazar’s messy writing from the board. Balthazar watched him for a while, his peculiar little brother, the one of the most mysteries inside his brain and the one he hoped wouldn’t fuck his life up. It was pretty much too late for the older brothers. Luke was going further and further down the rabbit whole, Uriel was a high school dropout working the shittiest jobs if he even could find some, Raphael was just the biggest baby and he couldn’t even get starting on Michael. Gabriel could actually have a decent life if he pulled himself together and finished school, maybe he could even go to college. Gabriel was so smart but he couldn’t get it out. Castiel was a different story then the others. He did well in all his classes, on tests and he never got into trouble (except when Gabe or one of the other brothers were there to guide him though it). Maybe this brother was the one who would achieve something. If not, there still be Anna, Naomi and Samandriel and fuck if one of them couldn’t make it. When the bell rang, Balthazar asked his brother to stay for a moment. He didn’t have to ask twice since Castiel weren’t actually going anywhere else. He hadn’t seen much of Castiel since he said he’d push their fight up a day, now that had become two days and even though he didn’t want to make a fuzz now, there had to be some sort of discussion about it.  
“You know, we haven’t talked about Saturday.” Castiel watched him from his seat, it looked like he could have said ‘No, shit Sherlock?’ but probably didn’t because he didn’t know the reference.  
“I am aware,” the little brother said and the older folded his arms over his chest.  
“You know that it was plain stupid, right?” Castiel nodded, kept his gaze at Balthazar.  
“You know the others only will get you in trouble. Why do you keep insisting on going with them?”  
“Gabriel said it would possibly cheer me up. It also did.” Balthazar couldn’t understand why Castiel would be needing cheering up or why getting dragged from the party and taking an innocent (well…) boy hostage. It was only stupid and why couldn’t Castiel just fathom that?  
“There was nothing fun with it, Castiel, you were drinking, you’re underage and I am your guardian, do you know what could happen? If social services found out?” Castiel shook his head.  
“I just wanted to feel better.” Balthazar got a little scared. His brother wasn’t getting down again? Not like when their father… No, there had been other signs that time. This was something else. He asked if something had happened.  
“I… got dumped,” Castiel answered looking confused, as if he didn’t know why he’d been broken up with. Balthazar wanted to laugh but kept himself. He hadn’t even know Castiel had been in a relationship even and the thought of that ever happening was quite funny. It mustn’t have been easy for that person.  
“It’s no excuse for drinking,” Balthazar stated, “but for this time I’ll let it slide. Just, there are other things to do when being heartbroken. Like eating ice cream.” Castiel smiled a little. Balthazar turned around and walked behind his desk. Castiel was still in his seat when Balthazar reached for some papers. He made a pointing gesture with his hand towards the door.  
“Off you go,” he said and Castiel quickly picked up his tings and left Balthazar to his grading work.

Anna could not stop thinking about him. Freaking Winchester. Stupid boy with blonde hair and full lips and beautiful everything. Those strong arms and that annoying attitude of his. Nothing but trouble he was and Anna didn’t want anything to do with him, but saying hi and making light conversation could hurt, right? At least not sitting in the library and studying and he actually walked up to talk to her. Dean Winchester. In the library. That by itself she thought was a thing to reward him for. Not that she expected it to be too much of a chat.  
“Hi.” A smile and bright teeth and he looked way too good for his own best.  
“Hi.” Her reply sounded squeaky but he didn’t seem to mind or notice as he sat down and asked what she was doing.  
“Conjuring the devil,” she answered and turned a page in her book, looking down at it and trying to keep her face straight.  
“Isn’t it just easier calling Luke on his phone?” She had to stare. It wasn’t at all the response she’d expected. She’d thought he’d laugh and slowly backed away like everyone else. She was an Angel after all and they usually wasn’t a Winchester type of speaking-material. Naomi and Sam was in the same class and she didn’t think they’d ever talked and though Luke and Dean was in the same year, she hardly believed they were ever talking about what nice weather it was outside.  
“I think taking some of your blood and make a demon call would please him more.” She was trying the waters. Maybe he could handle her… “Anna:ness”. He just made a small nod and pushed his lower lip out like he was thinking that Luke actually would like a demon call better.  
“Passed the test, Winchester,” she said and looked down at her books, not one with conjuring spells of the devil but American history. Dean said nothing for a while and Anna read. It wasn’t really awkward, but it was strange.  
“Dean,” he finally said. Anna turned her head to look at him.  
“No, I’m Anna,” she said and they shared a smile. “I know your name is Dean. Don’t want me to call you Winchester?” He shook his head, she nodded. He looked pleased and she wondered why he didn’t want to be called his surname. Didn’t ask though, saved that for another conversation. Hell, she was already planning on having multiple conversations with this dude. Damn.  
“You have a brother, too right?” She asked, kept her face towards the book but glanced at Dean while he answered.  
“Yeah, got Sammy. He’s fourteen. You probably have a fourteen year old one too?” Anna nodded. It was a little strange that she was only a year older than Dean’s little brother and three years younger than Dean. It felt like she was actually supposed to be talking to Sam instead. She ignored that thought though.  
“I have siblings all ages, even my own.” Dean laughed and asked how she could have siblings her own age. She picked up a pen and started writing down some keywords.  
“Castiel,” she only said and Dean shook his head.  
“Like that made any sense?” He said and Anna laughed. He wasn’t aware then.  
“Well, he’s my twin, you know.” Dean froze and stared at her.

“What? I didn’t know that!” Dean was hella confused and if it was strange that Anna was an Angel, it was stranger she was twins with Cas. Anna shrugged and kept writing.  
“He’s your twin?” Anna nodded overly dramatic, like Dean was stupid.  
“Yeah, fraternal twin.” Dean didn’t really know what to do with this new piece of information. He didn’t have time to think about it much though, since Ruby was making her way towards him. He put a hand right beside Anna’s book to get her attention, she looked up and he said he’d see her around before he got up and left the library. Ruby caught up with him just as he stepped out of the door.  
“Wait up, you douche,” she panted and grabbed his arm. He rolled his eyes and asked what the hell she wanted.  
“Someone heard you refer to me as to selling when you talked to Mr. Angel, what’s up with that?” Dean rolled his eyes again.  
“Are you serious? You gon’ be picky of who’s buying now?” Ruby made a face and punched his arm.  
“Yeay, I don’t really want my teachers to know I’m dealing.” Dean made halt and she nearly bumped into him because of the sudden stop. He asked if she was fucking kidding, she was the second hand dealer and the first hand was a freaking brother to Mr. Angel. She looked down the floor and said it wasn’t the same for him knowing Lucifer was up to stuff and her being. Dean shrugged.  
“And why didn’t you just sell him yourself?” Ruby asked.  
“I didn’t have anything on me.” She looked at him in disbelief, but then started searching her bag. She found what she was looking for, pulled out a McDonalds bag and handed it over.  
“The Devil wants the same as always and the extra is a treat, not for sale.” Dean’s heart pumped a little quicker, he never felt comfortable getting goods in school but had never been caught. He took the package and put it down his own bag rather quickly, didn’t want to keep out in the open for too long. Ruby gave him a faked smile.  
“See you later, big boy,” and she walked away with her lip between her teeth. If he didn’t like being kalled ‘Winchester’, ‘big boy’ was even worse, especially from her.  
He didn’t open the bag till he came home. His brother wasn’t home yet and John wasn’t either, not surprisingly. He didn’t want to risk anything anyways and closed his door before opening his duffle bag and dug up the paper one. It smelled like French fries but he knew better, no way there were any sign of potato in that bag by the time he’d gotten it. When he emptied it on his bed the usual zip bag of weed fell down alongside an unusual, very small plastic bag containing two pink pills. Dean picked it up and inspected them. They weren’t even as big as his pinky nail, they were circular but flat and each had an engraved smiley on both sides. He had known what it was as soon as he’d seen the color but the smileys made him sure. Finally Lucifer had found a way to sell E again.

Sammy walked through the door half an hour later. He was on rambling about his day before Dean even had a chance to greet him. Dean had stashed the drugs away in his usual place - behind the books he owned. All ten of them. The books where just lore and myths, the only books dean had ever had any type of interest in. Now they were mostly used as a hiding place and nothing else. Dean went out to the living room where Sam had seated himself in the sofa and was already invested in the show, re-runs of Buffy. Dean messed up Sam's too long hair and he screamed. Some day Dean had promised himself he would steal a pair of scissors from somewhere and cut Sam's hair in his sleep.   
"Aren't you getting too old for Buffy?" Dean said and walked over to the kitchen. Their home had a open space plan and therefor the kitchen was linked to the living room without any walls.   
"It's not a kids show, dumbass!" Sam yelled at him, "Now shut up, Spike's just come back to town!"   
"Still think Spike's the worst," Dean teased and got a pillow thrown after him. Evidently, he actually liked Spike, but Sam always got so pissed when that particular character was mocked or expressed negativity about.   
"Yeah, and Doctor Sexy should get kicked of whatever stupid show it is you're watching!" Sam threw anther pillow in Dean's general direction.   
"You lill fuckhead!" Dean screamed and laughed while he attacked Sam on the sofa. He tickled his little brothers sides and Sam squealed like a seagull. Sam threw a punch in the air, just over Dean's head.  
"Whoa, easy there tiger. You give up?"   
"Never," Sam said and grinned. Dean made a "fair enough" type of face and let go of his brother. He left him panting and with Spike's voice rumbling about and called out "BITCH" before slamming his door shut.   
"JERK!" He heard Sam's muffled response and he grinned. It could have been a worse day. 

Sam watched Buffy without any shame. His brother was such a stuck up and everything always had to be sooo masculine. Ska could see that at least some of it was to make their dad proud, or whatever. He didn't know how that would work though, since John never was pleased with anything any of them did. Sam had early masters the fine art of never agreeing with his father and making that perfectly clear, whereas Dean on the other hand never agreed either but never stepping up to John. Sometimes Sam thought his brother was such a pussy. Other times he understood since there were no real way of reasoning with an aggressive drunk. There was one thing Dean always did, and that was standing up for Sam. Sam could not recall a single moment where Dean had looked away while John got himself worked up over Sammy's behaviour or bullies had had their hands around his collar. Dean stuck up for his little brother and Sam often wanted to be able to do that back. There was no chance if he didn't grow to become twenty inches taller and have the muscle capacity of a bodybuilder. And that was not likely to happen anytime soon. The episode was over and Sam sat down in his room to do that week's homework. He had advanced chemistry, English, Spanish and math to work on. He liked school and studying, didn't complain about it but when Skype started ringing and Jessica's name and picture became visible, he definitely choose her over chem.   
"Hello stranger," Jessica said when Sam pressed the green button on his laptop's screen.   
"Hiya," Sam answered, his voice soft. Jessica was a smart, blonde and funny girl from Sam's Spanish class. They'd gotten talking a couple of months ago and now days they chatted over Facebook or Skype practically every day. Sam did not admit to anyone but himself that he had a major crush on her, because she did not act interested in him. The conversation went in the normal direction, what had been done that day, new episodes of the walking dead, funny posts from Facebook and somewhere everything led up to Jessica wanting Sam to accompany her to a masquerade on Friday.   
"What, like a date?" Sam asked and slowly realising how stupid it sounded, of course not as a date.   
"Yeah, exactly like a date," Jessica answered and both of them pretended like it was not at all such a big deal. Sam's hearted raced and he was sure he was blushing. Sam nodded and said he defiantly could go with her.   
"I was kinda waiting for you to ask me out but you didn't, so I thought it was worth a shot." She looked away, red cheeks and biting her lower lip. Sam was out of breath.   
"I didn't know you wanted that," he said, looking dumb as a sheep. Jessica laughed and asked why not. Sam didn't really know what to answer, and said just that. They both laughed and the awkwardness of the situations slowly went away and they started up their conversation again. They ended up helping each other with homework. Jessica was better at Spanish so she helped him with that the last thing they did.  
"Mi hermano tiene diez y ocho años. Which means 'My brother is eighteen years old'." Sam was writing frantically and after putting down the last word he threw the pencil away and let out a large breath.  
"I'm done! Thank you."   
"Pay me back with chocolate or macchiatos." Sam promised he would.   
"What would I do without you?" He asked with a sigh.   
"Crash and burn," Jessica said, smiled bright and closed down their chat.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment on language since english isn't my mother tounge.  
> This is a really slow blow, meaning I am writing and intend on continuing doing so but it takes a lot of freaking time and also it means that it's gonna take a while for the sexy parts.


End file.
